


【all白】秘密失控5

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: RAPE以及暴力预警，鱼白。





	【all白】秘密失控5

人们应当对自己的伴侣忠贞，无论是灵魂伴侣还是形式伴侣。于是他的第一反应是挥拳朝头鱼脸上揍去，强忍住体内涌动的兴奋和索取——他必须把这个男人从自己身上掀下去。

一击中的，头鱼发出了一声闷哼。老白能感觉到自己的拳头与坚硬的颧骨相撞回馈的刺痛，然而下一秒，不等他对自己的阶段性胜利洋洋得意，一记比方才更使劲的拳击便落到了小腹上。那一瞬间老白甚至感觉傍晚吃的老坛酸菜牛肉面的味道又翻涌到了喉头，他禁不住疼得失去了力量倒下，然而头鱼的回击还没完。他像一只迅猛的野兽，一拳紧接着一拳，重重落在老白肩膀、胸口和肚子上，毫不留情，老白怀疑欲为和瓦不管都要听见自己这边的床铺吱呀作响的声音了。被痛击的地方是如此地疼痛，剥夺了他反抗的权力，他只能举起手臂挡住自己的脸，以免那吓人的攻击落到自己脑袋上：那毫无疑问会使他暂时失去神志。他紧紧咬住嘴唇，从未见过头鱼这般凶狠，几乎要把他吓着了——他高高翘立的阴茎甚至因为磨人的痛苦而蔫了下去，然而深深埋在自己体内的性器还是那般粗硬，让老白不自觉地想，头鱼是个变态吧。

他确实是个变态。头鱼把老白结结实实揍了一顿之后又用一只手捏住他的下巴强迫他直视自己，那双乌黑的眼睛里满是恐惧和愤恨，让头鱼禁不住赞叹了一声。“想让他们看见你这副狼狈的样子吗？”他的声音压得极低，仿若耳语，细细于老白耳旁响起，“让你的男朋友看看你被我插入的样子？”

不可否认的是，头鱼说中了他心里最隐秘最害怕的事情。老白已经不记得自己从前是不是喜欢着瓦不管了，他只记得成为情侣以后他对自己无微不至的关怀，那是从未谈过恋爱的老白不曾享受过的。如果让瓦不管发现自己已经被玷污了……

头鱼从老白脸上的表情判断，就清楚他已经明白了自己的意思。暗化过的月光映照在男性的躯体上，把他白皙的皮肤和其上星星点点的淤青都照得一清二楚。老白顿时感觉自己体内的性器比方才更硬了，不由气急，然而头鱼已经掐住他的两颊吻了下来。这个亲吻和瓦不管的完全不一样，侵略意味十足，把他口腔里每一寸都亲了个遍。老白迟钝地找回了被痛揍以前的欲望，顿时外露在空气中的身体都在微微颤抖，任凭身上的男人把他的充当睡衣穿的套头t恤褪了下来。

这是一种背叛。乳尖再度被含入温暖湿润的嘴中时他紧紧攥住自己的拳头，瓦不管那边还在断断续续说着梦话。老白的心态从渴望瓦不管醒过来解救他变成了祈求他千万别在这个时候苏醒，他觉得自己已经堕落了，被压迫流教主和另一位舍友头鱼，拽住脚踝拖进了深渊。

“他有没有舔过你这里？”头鱼的声音压低时就像情人的呓语，听得人耳畔发软，老白的脚趾不由得蜷了起来。刚刚戴着眼罩没有发现，如今直接望着他舔舐自己早已变硬挺立的乳头，带给他的心理震撼感是前所未有的。他眼睁睁看着头鱼用一只手捏住对于男人而言过于白净柔软的乳肉，强迫那平坦的胸口为他鼓起，滚烫的舌面碾过挺翘其上通红的小果。

他胡乱地摇头，瓦不管为他做过最出格的事情只有口交，从来没碰过他的上半身。老白曾经认为只有女人会对乳房感到敏感，不料亲身体验以后发现那是连男人都无法抵挡的。在头鱼的舔弄下他只能软了腰，眼前朦胧一片，还好不至于意识模糊到忘记捂住自己的嘴巴，把呻吟统统堵在了里面。

他的反应似乎取悦了头鱼，后者满意地勾起了唇角，抬起老白的腿，把它们架到了自己肩上。

“骚货。”他的指尖轻描淡写地弹了一下老白高高立在空气里的阴茎，引得他又是一阵哆嗦，“知道压迫流教主是谁吗？”

一个难以置信的真相缓缓展现于眼前，老白的眼睛睁大了，然而不等他作出什么回应，头鱼已经扶住他的臀，把阴茎送进了紧窄的肠道里。粗大的龟头分开未曾有人到访过的肉壁，强迫它挤出更多湿滑的液体来，同时头鱼倾身，压得老白的双腿向自己脑袋的方向弯折。于是臀部便被动抬高了，后穴被阴茎捅开成了圆圆的小口，倘若老白可以从后方观察，他会看见自己的穴周被拉平了，随着抽插的动作像只小嘴一样贪婪地吮吸着外来的客人。老白立时吃不消了，他握住头鱼的手臂，一方面腰酸得难受，一方面那根阴茎捅得他身体里一片柔软，跟一块可怜的小布丁似的颤抖个不停。

“你是……”头鱼插入得非常用力，一下比一下狠，跟他揍人的时候一样，没有给人留下丝毫退避的空间。老白连话都说不完整了，仿佛被捅到了喉咙口，“你是……”

头鱼的眼睛促狭地眯了起来。他压下身，老白哼哼了一声，阴茎推开肠肉并与之摩擦的感觉舒服到了极点，“你自慰的视频我可都好好备份了。shibude先生。”

这句话像按下了他脑内的什么开关，老白眼前一黑，竟然射了。他这次的高潮是那么的激烈，以至于带着腥味的精液喷到了他自己的胸口，有几滴甚至溅落到了他的下巴上。头鱼见状也忍不住了，猛的起身把性器从暖热紧窒的屁眼里拔了出来，甚至还有轻轻的一声“啵”的声响，然后统统射在了老白脸上。

这时候的老白，还不知道接下来等待他的是如何一番情景。

-tbc


End file.
